Teenage Wasteland
by bushmonkey
Summary: Tails is brainwashed and is sent to live in the wild with no contact with anyone but what happens when Eggman finds out about it and what is the truth behind the cult that led Tails into his new life? Detailed summary inside.
1. A Good Choice

_(Tails is copyrighted to Sega/Sonic Team)_

Tails is brainwashed into leaving his possessions at the hands of a cult, however the cult are just a small part of a much larger organisation who are determined to take control of Mobius in a much quieter, subtle way than any of their predecessors. As the group try and get their friend back more and more information is revealed. Gaining a couple of new friends along the way the group head into the unknown as they try and destroy the group, stopping their plans.

I've posted the first five chapters in on go just to get things moving along.

_A Good Choice_

Miles 'Tails' Prower thought to himself: _Why did I agree to this_

Tails briefly looked up from the small booklet he was handed to glance around the room at the rest of the group that had assembled with him, they were most likely here for the same reason he was, they could not get rid of the couple that called on his door yesterday morning. The other fifteen people looked just as uninterested as he was; the subject the two hosts were talking about was not really appealing anyway. They wanted everyone to give up their possessions and materialistic items so they could be a free, untouched spirit, like he or anyone would ever do that. A voice then began to filter into his head, a plain, generic female voice with as much personality as a potato.

"We all hope you can see that it is the right path to choose. The testimony in this leaflet shows you how happy and content the people are that adopted this minimalist lifestyle. You can be that happy and free. Think about when anything in your life stops doing its job, when your car breaks down, you get stressed and aggravated by it, you are then late for work and after all that you get a garage bill which could be expensive leading you on to worry about repaying it. By adopting our lifestyle you can free yourself from these emotional constraints," the female jaguar like creature then smiled as her colleague turned on a slide projector, who then began showing slides of successful followers.

"These pictures are great as I think they truly show what a great thing it is to give up everything and become a free being again as I'm sure you will agree, yes? Look at this happy customer always smiling and she has probably got a better view from her living space than any of you have in your house, yes? If she gets bored, she simply packs up her few essential belongings and moves on, a great idea I'm sure you will agree. Now…"

Tails watched the slides go past wondering if the people in the frames were truly happy with their newly adopted lifestyle. All the while he just kept thinking no one is going to hand over all their possessions to these people and live out in the wild. He nearly stood up to leave but something was keeping him there, he had no idea what, maybe he just wanted to see how everything would turn out, he didn't really have anything important lined up for the day anyway.

"So as you can see you would be making a great move for your physical self, inner self and all around it is such a great living experience, when you die you will have lived more than someone who, let's say, spent their lives in front of the T.V, yes? Now the choice is yours," A slight smile crept across his face, "You can now leave and if you don't want to live out this fantastic lifestyle you may leave and live a life relying on technology crowding your life or sign these two forms and be free."

It happened flawlessly and exactly as it always had, everyone stood up and calmly picked up the two forms signing them without even glancing at the printed text. In the middle of them a young fox had grabbed his forms without any hesitation, Tails was adamant that he would never do such a thing but the slides and speech had persuaded him otherwise and here he was. The pen touched the paper and slowly left its defining mark, the perfect signature that belonged to Tails.

"A good choice sir," the male conference leader smiled at Tails.

"Just one question if you don't mind, what will you do with all my stuff?" Tails asked gently.

"We will make sure no one else gets their hands on any of it, no one will be oppressed or locked in by your former possessions again," the animal simply smiled at him again, "We will collect the deeds of your house in about two days time, yes?"

"That sounds fine."

With that said and everything signed and agreed on the group left the conference room ready to live free and happy lives not realising that they had signed their entire worldly goods over to complete strangers. The air outside was fresh and cold; the light faded, replaced by night time. Tails inhaled a large lungful of air, feeling the refreshing air pass down his throat. His new life was beginning tomorrow, only one last night remained, a night which he would spend sleeping on the floor of his room, it made him feel less guilty.


	2. Moving Out

_(Sonic, Tails and Amy are copyright Sega/Sonic Team)_

_Moving Out_

A blue hedgehog confidently walked up the steps to Tails' house with a slight smirk on his face. Over the past couple of weeks Tails had been trying to burn of some weight and what better way than running, so four times a week Sonic would meet up with Tails to help him along, the idea of Tails running still amused Sonic and probably would for the rest of his life. He briefly knocked on the door and within a couple of seconds Tails had opened the door just enough so he could poke his head round.

"Oh hi Sonic, how are you?" Tails asked distantly. He knew Sonic was here for a reason he just could not remember what it was.

"Quit stalling Tails, let's go!" Sonic said jokingly, grabbing his arm trying to drag him out, "You do remember why I'm…hey, what are you doing inside, reorganising things or something?"

Sonic had just noticed a couple of boxes behind Tails and out of curiosity he pushed the door back further revealing more boxes accompanied by loads of clothes, ornaments and pictures amongst other items on the floor. Tails glanced up at Sonic smiling widely ready to reveal his intentions along with his plan for a new life.

"You're kiddin' right Tails?" Questioned Sonic.

"No Sonic. I really wanna do this. All my life I have spent it in my workshop creating useless inventions and for what? None of it means anything Sonic it has just distracted me from a real life."

"What's happened to you Tails, this doesn't sound like you at all and what do you mean useless? You've built loads of things for…"

"…Killing and destroying things Sonic. They were made to take life away, ruin buildings and, and, it's just wrong Sonic I want to be free from it all!" Tails said passionately.

"Tails. You made those planes and machines to protect us and the rest of Mobius from Eggman, that isn't exactly 'built to destroy."

"It's very easy to turn a killer into a hero Sonic!" Tails spat in his friends face.

"Whoa! Okay, okay, just please listen Tails, stop for a second. You are going to give up everything you've made and lived for just to pack it all up, give it to some strange organisation or whatever they are and live in the wild, living in fields and forests and things?"

"Yep"

"Hold on I can't deal with this alone," Sonic sighed gently, "We need the others over here they'll help me out, maybe they can talk sense into you, if not, Amy will knock it into you."

"Deal with it? Sonic you don't have to deal with it, I've made my mind up and it doesn't concern anyone. You can all still see me and I'm pretty sure I can visit you from time to time. Nothing is going to stop me." Tails said as he placed the last couple of items on the floor into a box.

"But what if Eggman attacks? We can't do anything without you!" Sonic was beginning to panic now.

"You'll get over it, you always do you know."

Tails began walking out his door, turning around to take in the view of his house one last time. The building looked like a cage, a solid cage that held him captive for all those years. He glanced over to the nearest box to check the relevant paperwork was still there so his house could be passed on. Tails then let out a sigh and was about to close the door until a hand stopped him.

"Look Tails you've been brainwashed or something, you would never do anything like this."

"Sonic, that could never happen to me, I would see right past it, just accept that I have made this decision. Nothing you say will make me change my mind." Tails reassured his friend.

"It looks like I'll have to accept that for now. Just one question before you go."

"Sure Sonic, anything." Tails smiled.

"Can I have your Stereo?"

Tails' smile dropped off his face immediately, "Sure Sonic, here are the keys, lock up when you're done," he replied despondently.

With those last words said Tails took in a large breath noting how much fresher and natural the air seemed. He just kept thinking to himself, _this is going to be great, it's almost like entering a new world_. He stood and thought for a second or two before deciding he would spend his first night in the forest. With that decided Tails spun around and headed towards the north end of the forest where the hills would be able to give him a clear view of the ground below.


	3. Help

_(Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and Tails are copyright Sega/Sonic Team)_

_Help_

"Can you not see Knuckles this is serious for once, we've lost our little buddy!"

Sonic had wasted no time, apart from the two hours it took to transport and assemble Tails' stereo, in telling everyone that Tails had been brainwashed into living a free life in the wild. His first visit was to Knuckles, but Sonic was not getting the support he needed, in fact Knuckles was currently holding his sides trying to stop himself from laughing.

"I'm…I'm sorry Sonic it's, it's just the funniest thing I have ever heard, Tails living outside. Wait, this isn't one of your windups is it?" Knuckles suddenly asked accusingly.

"No way Knuckles, not this time!" Sonic then rolled his eyes as Knuckles continued laughing.

"I don't think I will ever hear something as funny as this ever again Sonic. We gotta see him sometime just so that I can say I saw Tails roughing it."

"Knuckles please will ya just listen, we have to get him back. What if Eggman attacks or something? We need Tails." Sonic said trying to appeal to Knuckles concerned side.

"What are you so worried about Sonic? Usually you're so laid back about everything. I'm surprised something like this has rattled you. I give him a week, maybe even five days. Tails won't last, he's not the outside type and I haven't known a day yet where he has not picked up a spanner or some other tool." Knuckles tried to reassure Sonic which seemed to help settle him slightly.

"Maybe you're right Knuckles, but I can't be too sure, I need my friend back, quick! I need to think of a plan, something fool proof where every little detail has been thought through. I need Tails for this!" Sonic then walked off to try and get help form another friend.

"Hey, good luck with the plan!" Knuckles shouted after Sonic.

_Do I really wanna do this? _Sonic thought as he stood outside the apartment door. He wanted to let Amy know what Tails had done and she may be able to think up of someway of getting him back into his house again but if she took it the wrong way, maybe get angry, he was standing in the firing line, plus did he want to get talked to death? He considered a phone call but that seemed wrong for some reason, then he heard a voice come over the box on the wall.

"Hey, who is it?" Came the voice.

Whilst he had been thinking his arm must have extended itself towards the buzzer on the wall and hit number nine. He looked down 'Rose' was printed on the paper next to it, faded slightly by the sun. No turning back now Sonic thought.

"Hi Amy it's me, can you let me in, it's kinda important," Sonic said dozily, not really thinking about what he was doing.

The simple, excited reply came back to him, "Sure!"

Sonic pushed the door aside and walked upstairs until he came to the door of number nine, or rather, Amy standing in the doorway. She led him in and he was immediately struck by her living room, the decorating was now tasteful. A beige carpet with a couple of light blue sofas accompanied by the pastel blue wallpaper gave the room a light, airy feel.

"Wow Amy, when did you decorate," Sonic knew he had to say the next part carefully, "It looks um tastefu…lighter than the old room."

"Oh thanks! They lay the carpet last week, just after they came to do the painting and wallpapering. I just decided everything was too pink and this looks much better, I'm gonna do the bedroom next month, maybe you could come over and check it out one night." Amy winked coyly at Sonic just to keep his attention. Sonic simply chuckled trying to hide how awkward he suddenly felt.

"Anyway, what did you want to see me about so urgently?"

Sonic explained what Tails had said to him and how he could not stop him from leaving, he then went onto describe Knuckles' reaction to the story and how he was not the least bit worried. He managed to get the story out fairly easily with only a few extra interjections from Amy, mainly questions that he never had the answer to.

"It sounds awful Sonic, but you know Knuckles might be right. Maybe he will come back in a week or two. To me Tails never seemed the outdoors type; he only went out when he had to." Amy said.

"But what if something happens before then? What if…"

"Sonic, there are loads of 'what if's' but they will never happen, just forget about it and if he isn't back in a week, we'll get him back then 'kay?" Amy said smiling sweetly at Sonic, "Now how about some tea?"

"Maybe you and Knuckles are right, but, this is the first time since we met Tails where he hasn't been by my side, I'm just worried about him I suppose," Sonic said sadly, looking at the floor.

"Don't worry Sonic, he'll be back and you said yourself he would visit us. Tails is stronger than you think he is," Amy said rubbing his shoulder reassuringly before walking off to her small kitchen.

Amy turned the kettle on and deciding against the hassle of a tea pot placed a tea bag each into a couple of cups. Whilst she waited for the kettle to stop boiling she found herself staring out of her kitchen window across the cityscape thinking about Tails living outside. She was slightly worried, but like Knuckles, could see the funny side, it must have been some persuasive talk for Tails to give in like that she thought, the word brainwashed entered into her mind as well. The kettle then turned off and she poured the water into the cups, took out the teabags and headed back to her living room.

"Sonic, you don't think Tails was brainwashed?"

Sonic took the cup from Amy and set it on the table before replying, "I have no doubt Amy, it would have to be something like that."


	4. The Day After

_(Sonic, Tails, Cream and Amy are copyright Sega/Sonic Team)_

_The Day After_

Tails woke to the huge, inviting panorama that was the roof of the forest shrouded in mist. It was still early morning and the sun was coming up behind him, striking the hanging mist giving it a faint golden glow it almost looked like a gold roof. A gentle breeze blew in from the east, bringing cool, crisp air with it making the world feel brand new and untouched. Tails then noticed the faint dawn chorus had just begun.

"Yeah, this is the life, this suits me fine," Tails mentioned to himself whilst skimming a hand over the surface of the grass beneath, throwing dew in random directions.

"I suppose I better find something to eat, I wonder what to try and find," he thought aloud whilst packing his remaining possessions into his black and green bag to take with him. The bag was given to him by the cult that led him into his new life, it seemed strong enough to last a few years at least, and after that Tails guessed he could always get another one.

"Look Rachel, it's another happy being, yes?"

Tails spun round at hearing this familiar voice, he was slightly pleased to hear the voice, it was like hearing the voice of a long lost friend, only a small wave of disappointment flew over Tails when he realised who it was. He wanted to ask so many questions, but somehow his mind was silenced, he just seemed to stop thinking, something that he had never managed successfully before.

"He is isn't he Louis? How was your first night then?" Rachel asked gently.

"Well, ah, how did you know where I was, how, why are you up this early?" Tails asked in complete confusion, trying to start up a good train of thought again.

"Ah, well, we like to check up on our new recruits, yes? And no one ever strays far after a first night so we can usually catch them, but we have to get them early, yes?" Louis said, clearing Tails confusion.

"Oh well, ah, I found it comfortable I suppose, waking up to this morning though was great. I do feel more awake I guess." Tails said, slightly unsure of himself.

"Oh, that's good, we like that, well, we're glad you're doing okay and, can we have a picture for our records to show other people, you know, like we showed you?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah I would be glad to!" Tails said as Louis unpacked his camera, ready for the shot.

"Smile!"

Tails picture was then taken, his digitised form ready to be shown to the world, or rather, anybody who could be persuaded to go to the meetings. Louis and Rachel then headed off, probably to try and find another of their new recruits, or to persuade others to join them at a meeting. Tails on the other hand simply went of in search of food.

Sonic was still not seeing any action being taken to try and bring Tails back, both Knuckles and Amy believed he would come back and refused to help in a search on the belief he would return after a week. Sonic considered asking Rouge and Shadow for help, but Rouge would probably not be interested and Shadow, well, Shadow had about as much compassion as a lump of coal still sitting in its seam beneath the planet's surface. Sonic decided to try Cream, after all she was a friend, just a friend that probably would not be able to help, but maybe she could talk Amy round to his way of thinking.

Sonic stood at the end of the path leading up to her house, he waited, hesitating for a while wondering if this was a good move or not. He knew Cream would get worried, but he did not want to concern her too much or even scare her. He kicked the ground with his foot noticing the neat border between the path and grass, for the length of the path it looked as though the border was precisely the same width. Vanilla probably worked very hard to make it like that and Sonic thought he was probably the only person to notice. He was getting sidetracked now, so decided to take the plunge and walk up the path and knock on the door. Cream answered.

"Oh hi Sonic," she said with a bright smile on her face.

"Heya Cream, how are you doing?"

"Oh I'm fine thanks, would you like to come in?" She asked stepping aside.

"That would be great Cream cause I need to tell you something important," Sonic said with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Important? I don't think I've ever been told anything important before," Cream said thinking hard, "No I don't think I have, sit wherever you want and help yourself to a biscuit, would you like something to drink?"

"Water please, thanks." Sonic then reached forward and grabbed a biscuit off the white plate on the table.

"My Mother is in town for a couple of hours, I didn't want to go today, I didn't really feel like it," Cream carried on as she walked back to Sonic with his water, "So what is so important Sonic, I'm really interested now."

So once again Sonic ploughed through the story of how Tails was persuaded to join this new lifestyle phenomenon, at least it was his first time explaining for the day. He found that having a sleep last night had really helped sort the story out in his mind, but he still wanted to send out a search party to bring Tails back. Cream listened attentively and Sonic could see the various reactions on her face as he told the story, at least it was all sinking in he thought.

He finished the story then took in one huge sigh of relief and sat still for a second or two. He then awaited Creams final reaction or the barrage of questions that would follow. Sonic looked at her face but it was blank, she was not going to give away anything, it was not a face of shock, confusion or disbelief, just blank nothingness. He decided it was best to let her come round in her own time.


	5. Spreading The Word

_(Eggman, Sonic, Cream, Tails, Amy and Knuckles are copyright Sega/Sonic Team)_

_Spreading The Word_

"I have no time for your stupid intervention now please leave at once!"

"But sir, listen, we could bring you true enlightenment and wouldn't that be great, yes?"

"Listen and listen close, I am happy if not ecstatic, the only thing that would make me truly happy is if that pesky little blue hedgehog would vanish and leave me alone, so good day."

Doctor Eggman, being the true evil genius that he had once become, was not going to be talked into giving up everything he owned to achieve happiness. The only time when he would truly be happy would be when all of Mobius was his, but as time was always moving along and the years were catching up with him he would settle to see Sonic be mortally wounded, even a sighting of blood on him would do.

"I have worked too hard to amass everything I have within my reach and I am not about to hand it over to some crackpot like you!" He stated gruffly.

"Please, just look at these pictures, yes? You will then see how happy our followers are, I'm sure you will agree." Louis tried desperately, fanning some photographs out in his hands.

Eggman took a quick glance and decided that the pictures were probably set up; no one could ever be that happy living out of a rucksack outside. He looked back up to Louis then over to his partner Rachel, both were looking on expectantly. Suddenly feeling pressurised he took a couple of the pictures before dropping them in astonishment and grabbing another that caught his eye. In this picture was a smiling fox who looked familiar and very happy, _could it be? _Eggman thought to himself.

"Is this, is this fellow here, is he known as Tails by any chance?" Eggman asked sincerely, trying to behave.

"We are not meant to give out information like that I'm afraid." Rachel interjected.

"What harm could it do Rachel? His name is Tails, one of our newest recruits and probably most famous, yes?"

"So you mean to tell me this person here, Tails, is out in the wild after giving up everything he owned with no communication to the outside world so to speak?" Eggman was really getting interested now.

"Why yes, and look how happy he is!" Louis said enthusiastically.

"Happy indeed, now good-bye, I've left the oven on," With that said, Eggman threw the door shut.

Eggman looked in the mirror distantly, suddenly realising he did not recognise the man he was looking at. He sighed as he looked at his reflection, his lightly wrinkled forehead showing his true age, his eyes then wondered across to his thinning, greying hair and then down to his slightly drooping cheeks. He had long ago given up his plans of seizing control of Mobius, then a smile flew across his face.

"This could be my chance, my final, one and only chance." He mumbled to himself before throwing on his boots and leaving his modest, urban, three bedroom house.

"We have to get him Louis. He is critical, with him not removed the PRA will never achieve its aim," Rachel said as they wondered along the streets, thinking hard about their next move.

"So Tails has left us?" Cream asked hazily, still thinking things through in her mind.

Sonic tried his very best not to roll his eyes or show any signs of annoyance, maybe he had not explained things clearly enough, "No Cream, he hasn't left us, he said he would still see us, it's like he's living somewhere else only we will never have an address for him."

"Oh, I get it! So it's like when someone goes on holiday!" She said excitedly knowing she understood.

"Er…Kind of I guess, like a very, very long holiday, for the rest of his life."

"So will he send us a postcard or letter then?"

Sonic smacked his head with the palm of his hand, he was beginning to get slightly frustrated, "No he will not, he may visit us from time to time, but he will never send us a letter, postcard, telegram, e-mail, anything! We have no way of contacting him and he has no way of contacting us other than him visiting."

"Oh no! What happens if we need him then? What happens if Eggman or, or, another someone tries to take over the world?" Cream asked feeling slightly worried.

Sonics mind screamed 'finally', "Exactly, that's what I've been saying, we need him back, we have to get him back."

"You're right Sonic, but how do we get him back if we don't know where he is? And we have to persuade him to come back."

"I think it will take more than just the two of us. I'll be able to find him fairly quickly, but I think we may need some help persuading him to come home and Knuckles and Amy won't help."

"We could try ourselves, but I might be able to get Amy to help or maybe you could try again." Cream winked at Sonic, trying to hint at something.

Sonic simply stared blankly, this time it was Creams turn to smack her forehead, but she didn't, "Say that if she helps you'll take her out on a date!" Cream smiled at him.

"Cream, that's blackmail!" He looked at Cream surprised, "Fine, if it means we could get Tails back, but only as a last resort! I better get going, so you try working on Amy and tomorrow we will start trying to bring him back, okay?"

"Sure" Cream said as she got up to show her guest out, "See you tomorrow then, I'll go over to Amy this evening."

Cream then shut the door on Sonic as he was walking down the front path, he then clapped his hands together and rubbed them, pleased with himself that he managed to get Cream to help him. With Cream on his side he knew Amy would defiantly come around and with that kind of peer pressure maybe Knuckles could be persuaded to give up his post and help bring Tails back to the real world. Things were looking hopeful to the blue hedgehog who then sped down the rest of the garden path and into the horizon.


	6. An Old Foe

_(Sonic, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Eggman and Tails are copyright Sega/Sonic Team)_

_An Old Foe_

"I'm glad you made it Amy, the more people we have the better chance we have of getting Tails back." Sonic said pleased.

"Yeah well, if you were going through with it anyway I might as well come along, but just to let you know, I'm still against it."

"We're going to get him back though."

It was late morning and the sun was slowly making its way through the sky casting a clear light over the land below. Cream and Amy had just called at Sonics house ready to hunt Tails to try and get him back. Sonic lived in a surprisingly modest house, with a small, overgrown garden surrounding all four sides. He shared the area with only three other houses, one of the perks of living just outside the city and the reason why he bought it, he could live in the peace and quiet of the country and within half a second he could be browsing through one of the stores in the city.

Cream and Amy looked at Sonic expectantly, waiting for his great idea of getting Tails back, "So this is what's gonna happen. You two talk to him, distract him, I grab him and run…"

"No! I'm not taking part if that's the plan Sonic! You're thoughtless sometimes!" Amy shouted at him, moving closer and closer to his face, Sonic tried to hold her back along with Cream until they were interrupted.

"Hey, you guys, wait up!"

"Hey look, it's Knuckles!" Cream said to Amy, trying to take her mind of what Sonic had just said.

Knuckles quickly ran up to the group greeting them as he did when a loud, thunderous explosion crashed through the quiet surrounding them. All four quickly glanced around in search of the sounds source; it was a plume of thick black smoke coming from the city. All four nodded at each other and soon found themselves in the city's port where the smoke seemed to be coming from…

"There, above those oil storing tanks, it's, it's…"

"…Eggman!" Sonic said excitedly, finishing Knuckles startled sentence.

"Wow, he's gone to look old, he could of at least tried some moisturising cream, they make that for men now, don't they?" Amy asked no one in particular.

"Amy!" Cream said rolling her eyes.

After their initial excitement and wonder had died down the ageing Eggman sidled over towards them in is new hovering seat ready to introduce his newest creation. He unravelled his arms, took in a deep breath, smiled evilly and started coughing violently, hacking up a healthy bit of phlegm with it.

"That's what years of working around smoky machines and inhaling chemicals does for you, now stop laughing! I may be older than when you last saw me, but my mind is as sharp as ever, if not sharper which means this is my strongest, most ingenious piece of work yet. Meet Creosote, the biggest, most evil flying machine yet."

The hovering beast emerged impressively through the acrid smoke. The machine was of gargantuan proportions, everything on it was massive, including the ammunition that hung beneath it. The ship was very aerodynamic, it was similar to a triangle laid flat, with another, almost identically shaped piece emerging on top of the machine, the trailing edges slanted to the centre at a forty five degree angle, on the sides of the base, great gun mounts were positioned, both the full length of the ship itself.

"It's a beast, isn't it? With this I will take over Mobius, I developed a new compound for the building material, a fine mix of metal, plastic and rubber, I would say it was almost impenetrable. What do you think, Sonic?" Eggaman smiled evilly again, oozing confidence in his new creation.

"I say nothings impenetrable to me!"

"Isn't it named after a sort of varnish?" Knuckles asked.

"Shut up! It's a great name, even if it did come off a can in my workshop," Eggman shouted back.

Sonic then spin dashed Creosote, he hit the metal skin and tried his hardest to work his way through. The metal took the impact but absorbed the energy as it flexed inwards and seemed to stretch slightly, compensating for the force Sonic was applying to it. Suddenly a red light enveloped the spinning Sonic as he yelped and fell back to the ground below, he landed on the cold concrete floor, black and burnt.

"I wouldn't do that for too long Sonic, heat builds up very quickly you know," Eggman smirked, "Word reached me that Tails has left you, too bad, I've seen my opportunity and made my call, this is when I take over Mobius! With that flying rat out of the sky I am free, now stand aside and let me continue, I'll deal with you last, it will be my finale."

"Over our dead bodies!" Knuckles said threateningly

Jumping onto the highest building closest to the ship, Knuckles lunged towards the front of it sinking his fist into the bodywork, again it just absorbed the energy and sprung back out, throwing Knuckles a good half mile back where he landed on the roof of a port security truck. Sonic meanwhile had managed to come to his feet.

"Okay Eggman, you asked for it. Amy!"

Amy threw Sonic a ring, the only one she had, Tails had kept their small supply. Sonic grabbed the ring, taking every last bit of energy he could and then propelled himself towards the other area protruding form the top of the ship. A small crack could be heard as a couple of rivets popped out, Sonic then stopped, exhausted from the attack.

"You've scratched it! How dare you damage my new creation!" Eggman yelped.

Before Sonic could realise, four strange probes poked up from the surface around the area he was lying, he quickly got to his feet and jumped into the air, ready to land on the ground, instead, as he fell the probes released their high voltage electricity, covering him in an electric ball causing Sonic to fall unconscious.

"He's going to land on his head!" Amy screamed as she ran toward Sonic, hoping to catch him, but it was too late.

To the relief of everyone on the ground the splash heard was Sonic falling into the sea, Amy, Cream and now Knuckles hoped he would be alright. Amy dived into the sea to catch the sinking Sonic, praying he would be able to breathe again. The water was icy cold and contaminated with oil, but she managed to find him and bring him to the surface, Knuckles grabbed his body and dragged him out, before taking Amy's arm and helping her out.

"Bah, I don't have time for this, good-bye you little cretins!"

Eggman then turned the colossal hunk of metal around, the three on the ground could hear something charging up, almost like a thousand camera flashes preparing to fire. Cream then noticed a faint yellow glow in both of the gun emplacements attached to the side.

"He's going to fire!" Cream shouted to them in alarm.

The others glanced up in horror, knowing they had no time to escape or run, they just froze, except for Amy who was still trying to revive Sonic. To the group's relief another plane like noise could then be heard tearing up the sky from the west. It was the Tornado!


End file.
